


What Feels Good

by lorir_writes



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: In an alternate universe where Colt and Ellie run away together, a power ballad gets Colt in the mood to do whatever he wants.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 1





	What Feels Good

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Tumblr Choices August Challenge Day Six - Hippie / “I see you’ve started without me” from 50 NSFW Sentences

Rays of sunlight fall on the ground through the trees, warming Colt’s fair skin as he sips his beer sitting down on the blanket spread on the grass while Ellie lies on her stomach next to him reading a Mercedes Benz manual. He still can’t believe she agreed to do this road trip and run away from everything and everyone with him. He was almost sure she’d say it’s crazy and she has her father and her friends, yet there she is with him, in the middle of nowhere, learning how to dismount and fix some the most expensive cars so they can sell the parts and get the money for their escape to Europe. She surprises him at every turn.

Colt lets out a content sigh, fishes his phone from his pocket, taps the screen a few times and a [seventies power ballad](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DD0W1v0kOELA&t=Njg2OTdkNmMxM2ZjNTgzNTBjNzUyNDYwZjg2NzQ2MjhkMTA3NzZmNCxPR3ZyRXhGVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AurX-RFHrwIL4hqQ-vEFknA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchoicesbyjade.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186829981602%2Fwhat-feels-good&m=1) comes in the stereo speakers of her car. He leans back on the trunk of the tree and smiles to himself, singing along with his eyes closed when he senses Ellie gazing at him. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” she says resting her head on her hands and smiling at him. “I was a little surprised you have such a… hippie musical taste, but I guess it kinda suits you.”

“Does it?”

“I mean, these songs talk about seeking freedom from society rules. And that’s what we’re doing, right?”

“When you put it that way…” Colt takes a moment to consider her words. “I guess I’ve never really obeyed any social restrictions. Life shouldn’t be so hard. We all should do whatever we want and respect other people’s personal boundaries. It’s like one of their slogans: if it feels good, do it.”

“Huh…” Ellie smiles. “And pray tell me, what do you want to do now?”

“Right now?” He looks around and his eyes are drawn to the clear waters of the pond nearby. “I want to go for a swim,” he stands up and begins to strip off his clothes, revealing his chiseled abs and impressive muscular body. “You could join me.”

“I don’t know. It feels so nice here. What if the water is cold?" 

He rolls eyes. "Chicken,” he scoffs shaking his head and running toward the pond and jumping into the water. “Oh, shit! it’s freezing!”

Ellie sits up and giggles.

“And you knew that, didn’t you?” He scowls.

She throws her head back, laughing out loud.

“You little…” he grumbles and sends a huge wave of water towards the shore.

“AAAAHH!” She screams.

“Aw, look at you all wet…” he smirks. “I’m sorry, is it cold? Because I can see your teeth chattering from here.”

“Damn it, Colt!”

“Get in and we can warm up together.”

“No!”

“Oh, come on, Ellie! Just get in here,” he shouts.

“I said no!” She yells.

“Fine. But you can’t keep those clothes on.”

She crosses her arms and glares at him.

He lifts his palms up. “I’m just saying because I don’t want you to catch a cold. It’s not easy being sick on the road. But do whatever you want,” he grins and starts swimming in the pond, then takes a moment to float in the water, basking in the warmth of the sunlight hitting his face. 

From afar, he sees Ellie going back to the car and opening the trunk, probably to change clothes and smiles at the sight of her wet dress hugging all the curves of her body. A while later, he swims back to the shore. Ellie left a towel for him next to his clothes but she’s nowhere to be seen. He dries off, wraps the towel around his waist and starts looking for her. 

“Ellie?” He calls, walking back to the car. Soon, he sees Ellie bent over the hood of the car naked, moaning as she rubs her core.

Colt stands behind her, licking his lips as he watches her play with herself. “ **I see you’ve started without me.** ”

Ellie looks over her shoulder. “I’m just doing what feels good to me.”

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“By all means." 

Without a second thought, Colt lets the towel fall on the grass and steps closer to her. Her skin warm to the touch in contrast with his still cool body from the water sends a shiver down his spine, making his cock twitch as it grows. His hands run up and down her sides, eliciting goosebumps on her skin, then he cups her breasts. She grinds on him, her hand still rubbing her clit.

"Fuck,” he groans.

“Is it good?”

“You’re killing me here.”

“Oh, I know,” she straightens up, turns to him and takes his shaft in her hands, stroking it slowly. “Consider it payback for making me wet.”

“You mean earlier or…” he jokes, but as she goes down on her knees and rubs his balls with one hand as her thumb caresses the tip and she licks the underside of his manhood, a moan escapes his throat. “Fuck, Ellie!”

“Tell me you want me, Colt,” she purrs.

“I want you. I always do.”

She smiles and takes him in her mouth, bobbing her head fast. His hand digs in her hair and he pushes himself a little more into her mouth and she keeps going. But as he feels getting closer, he pulls away, helps her stand up and grabs her thighs and lifts her up, laying her on the hood. He gets into the car, changes back to the song they were listing before and returns with a condom already on his cock. 

Pushing her legs up and sinking into her, Colt thrusts inside her slowly and steady, increasing the pace along with the tempo of the song. Ellie pants, her breasts flushing as pleasure comes in waves through her body, folds clenching around him.

“God, Ellie!” He grunts, holding her legs and pushing deeper into her and leans down to kiss her.

She cups his face and comes screaming his name, pushing him to edge as well. Easing out of her and laying beside her, he grins. “Damn, that was incredible.”

“Is it me or the song got you inspired?”

“I’ve always wanted to fuck listening to this song. The fact that it happened here, with the woman I love just made it even more special.”

“Mmm… Should I add it to our sex playlist?” Ellie wiggles her eyebrows.

“Oh, yeah. We’re definitely fucking while listening to it again.”

“Noted.” She smirks.


End file.
